five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry(Old Version)
Welcome here! Frisky Frycats Pizza is a "competitor" restaurant of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They attempt to get more popularity than Freddy's. They aren't Actully competing, people just think that because they're less than 25 miles in between each other. The restaurant has many animatronics. Every now and then, i'll post pictures of them. So far, I have the main mascot done, Frisky Frycat. Each animitronic will have their own description. Backstory coming soon! Story and History There's more history to the whole story,but this is just one location.So this place started in 1990,well,this location did.the truth on why this isn't Actully a competitor will be told in the story of the first 1975 location.So once the place opened,the place introduced it's 3 stage mascots,Frisky,Polly,and porky.Over in the arcade corner,there was a arcade squirrel animitronic named Corny.He would hand out prizes and say things to kids like "you can do it!" For when they played games.In that corner,there was a big hallway,leading to the "3 Rooms of Fun".It was a big room,with 3 highly-designed Play rooms,one on each wall.One was the Arcric Center,with the Penguin animitronic named Pungy.Fush's Beach was a actual swimming pool,and a highly-expensive water-proof animitronic,named Fush.Finally,The Jungle Forest had Marely The Monkey.He had a Jungle-Themed play ground.After about 3 months of business,3 employees went missing.It was all over the news.After this,weird stuf stuff started to happen.One being Frisky running over a child while trying to get to a table,and didn't seem to care,though he usually would.Like 2 and 1/2 weeks later,Polly bit off a little 9-year old girl named Alex Doneir's left hand when she "fed" him.You can read more about this in Polly's slot.More creepy events coming soon..... Frisky Frycat (Main Mascot) Frisky is the Main Mascot. He is a peach-like color, with a small tint of orange. His eyes are green, and has a golden-colored hat and bow tie. Like Freddy, he has a microphone for singing, telling jokes, talking to children, and more. He also has whiskers (like any cat) and small brown stripes that go around the sides of his head, body, arms, and legs. Behavior During breaks, like all animitronics on stage, he walks around and interacts with the children. He'll usually tell a joke or two, maybe hug them, and then he'll be on his way. One time though, he was walking to a table. A kid was going to th arcade, and bumped into Frisky. When he fell, Frisky just kept moving- and crushed the child. With his foot right on hit face as he walked by. Most call this event "the collapse". Luckily,the kid survived, however, he had a permanent brain injury. But the weird thing is... he senses when kids are in the way. Why did he run over the child? A lot of people think something's up with the place... and maybe, we'll find out...maybe... Polly The Parrot Polly is a parrot animitronic.He stands to the left side of Frisky.He has a long yellow beak,a ice cream cone,and a apron,saying YUM YUM!.He has yellowish-orange legs and feet.This doesn't appear in the picture however.He also has darkish-green eyes. Behavior Like Frisky,Polly walks around during breaks.He might copy what the kids say,and he has this "eating" thing.he has a special desiegn that allows kids give him food.They can buy crackers and give them to him,and he'll ac illy eat them.Once though,he bit down on a child's finger when she fed him.He ended up biting her hand off.The placed was closed for a few days,so people could investigate.Since this event,children had nightmares of Polly grabbing them,than swallowing them whole.Turns out though,this was just a glitch.Or was it...? Porky The Pig Porky is a Pig animitronic.She has yellow teeth,a sun hat,a pink coating with dirty-ish spots on her.She has blue eyes,and carrys a set of mini-drums.During breaks,before she walks around,she's put behind a curtain,and switches musical objects,so she might a have a guitar,or something like tha depending on the next song. Behavior Porky never did any bad things,like biting or knocking over.However,she does a squelse that is as loud as a child screaming.The employees couldn't really remove this though.Anyways,one of her purposes is to set a example of what happens when you don't get clean,by being all nasty.Even though she's like this,she's one of the friendliest animitronics there is.Her squel is Actully made to signal another song starting,even though people are usually startled,well,only a little bit.Some kids are kind of scared of her though,but that's just the appearance.At night,she won't kill you,but she'll break cameras.To stop this,if you see porky at one of the cameras,don't look at that camera for a good 10 seconds.If this happens twice,you'll be fired and have to start from the night before the night you just did.For example,if I was fired on night four,I would restart in night 3.However,this doesn't apply for night 6 and 7,but like all other nights,you can't use that camera.Category:Games